Kaen Clan
by Shina no Miko
Summary: Bad at summary! Agirl that wields the power of the flame and a boy the controls the sand ... what will happen when their path cross? GaaraOC/GaaOc/GaaraxOC


There is one clan that has a very special kekkei genkai. Some say it is the most powerful kekkei genkai that has ever exist, while some say it is weak and should not exist. This special kekkei genkai is owned by the Kaen clan. It has been over ten decades since anyone in the clan was born with this gift or some might even call it a curse. This kekkei genkai enables a person to wield the power of fire at their will. Whoever is born with this gift can control the fire as if it is part of their soul. This power also enables them to see through any genjutsu attacks and can see through any lies. Because of this specialty people fear the Kaen clan. But after so many decades past without anyone wielding this kekkei genkai, it became a myth that no one believed until one rainy stormy night , a baby girl was born and she was the chosen one. She was named Rei, Kaen Rei. She was the youngest among her siblings. Even though she was young she was hated by everyone in the family especially her stepmother,Kara. Rei's father,Kaen Kanata, was a strong and well known ninja that serve konoha whereas Rei's mother, Yume, was a very beautiful ninja. Her beauty can put even the moon to shame. Yume and Kara were best friends and both were in love with Kanata. Yet Kanata was arranged to marry Kara but that did not stop him from being together with the woman he love, Yume. When Kara found out their secret relationship, she was so angry and hurt that she vowed that she will make Yume's life hell and so as her daughter's and grandchildren's life hell. That was the beginning of a broken friendship. On that stormy night when Rei was born, her mother died. Rei live in the Kaen clan with her father in a small cottage in the Kaen compound that is far from the main house. Rei was detested by many people from the family mainly because she is an unwanted child. She was always bullied by her own cousins and her own step sister Ayumi. Rei was always listening to the insult her and she never talk back because this was the only way they would talk to one would play with her even if she was politely asking them to. Eventhough she was shunned and outcasted there was one man who loved her and that was her father. Her father always spend his free time with her either training of studying. He was the only one that love and cherish her. Until one faithful day, everything changed.

_It was raining heavily in Konoha. Everything was dull and lifeless. Little Rei was sitting in her room by the window watching the rain drops. There was no training today because of the rain so there was nothing to do, Waiting for the rain to stop , Rei kept on staring right through the window as if someone would appear. She was always kept away from the main house because they say she was too dangerous therefore was put and locked away in a room far away from the main house. Being as young as four years old... all she did was train with her father and study. Although training was horrible but at least she get to see her father. Today she doubt she will get to see her father because there will be no training whatsoever. She hated rain. Bad things always happened when the rain comes. Rain is like an omen to Rei. What she didnt expect was a knocked on her door. She jumped in surprise but quickly surpressed it. It could be just another maid. But to her surprise it was her father. " Otousama?" Actually surprise was an understatement. " I thought there was no training today Otousama?" asked little Rei quietly. Rei was happy to see his father there but his face was not mutual. " Rei, we have to get away from here fast.." Rei's father , Saito said in a hush tone. Rei was confused while tilting her head to the left "Nande?" "Bad people are coming to get u Rei, and otousama wont let them so u have to come with tousama kay?" Little Rei was frightened 'who are these bad people coming to get me' asked little Rei to herself. She quickly nodded and her father carried her and ran outside.._

_Everything happened so fast. At first it was only his father carrying her but now her father was lying on the ground with a pool of blood underneath him. Blood was splattered everywhere. She was beyond terrified. A second ago while they were attempting to run away a few Anbu appear and slaughter Rei's dad who tried to protect her. The violence was too much for little Rei she ended up burning the Anbu to ashes. For a kid her age to be able to kill Anbus was very dangerous. After burning the Anbus , Rei slowly crawl to her father and shake him lightly "O..tousa..ma...wak..e..upp" Shivering slightly, Tears were streaming down her face nonstop. She hated crying , it just show how weak you are but Rei couldnt stop it, her father was laying in front of her slowly dying and she cant help one bit..Words...she heard it...it was his father's...soft but she can hear it clearly..._

End_of_dream_

Rei woke up with the sun beating down on her face...shivers went through her body, little did she noticed a single tear ran down her cheeks but she dismissed it quickly getting up to get ready for the day..His father's last words echoing in her head as she got ready '**Be strong Rei..Remember what I have taught you and live **' Those were the last words said by his father before he died. "Otousama.." It has been five years since his death.. a sigh escaped Rei's mouth. '**Better not think anything about it**' With that she quickly stop pondering on the past and start tying up her black silky hair into a messy pony tail leaving her bangs falling onto her face. She wore her usual red short kimono and her black sandals, She enter her room once again putting on her dagger on her right thigh and some sealing chain on her left thigh. Going to her desk she took her headband and tied it around her neck. She quickly glance at the mirror beside her dresser. She look like her usual. Red short kimono, black sandals, konoha headband on her neck, her blood red eyes piercing through her bangs. Her eyes were the most brilliant red. From far her eyes look like a demoness eyes nothing but bloodlust in her eyes, but if you actually look closer , pain, hurt and loneliness can be seen in her eyes. She quickly dismissed herself and wore her jacket. Heading to the door she took her red boomerang and hung it on her back. Apparently red and black is her favourite colour. Slowly she walked across the garden. Passing by a few of her aunts and uncles. Dismissing all the mean whispers about her while she passed, her face showed no emotion at all. It was like an everyday routine. Waking up , getting ready , passing by some so called family members , hearing harsh insults about her and dismissing it altogether. She has been hearing harsh insults about her ever since she understand how to read and write so this was nothing new. Always saying the same thing for years and years.. calling her a filthy child, a monster and stuff like that. At first it hurts but now it's as though it was normal. Walking to the door maids running away when they saw her...'**hmm..typical of them to run**' amused by the sight of them running Rei's thought was broken away by non-other than her so called siblings Kai and Yumi.


End file.
